Fearless
by CSIdestiny
Summary: The only thing Calleigh knows is that she wakes up in a highly unusual manner and can't remember anything...slowly things start to come around. Simple summary, as always better story. R&R please!


**Title:** Fearless

**Author: **CSIdestiny

**Season: **Somewhere set in season 7 :)

**Summary:** The only thing Calleigh knows is that she wakes up in a highly unusual manner and can't remember anything...slowly things start to come around. Simple summary, as always better story. R&R please!

A/N: _I feel so bad. It's been at least a year since I've written anything new and at least a few months since I've updated anything. Life has been getting in the way.:/ Been stressing and obsessing about everything. Anyway, I started writing on this idea a few months ago, and I decided I wanted to pursue it since it's mainly Calleigh-centric and well, there's not enough Calleigh time in CSI:Miami at the moment. (Ha, could they be anymore obvious about Emily's pregnancy?) anyway, I hope you all like this. Still working on a total plot for this. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1:**_Waking up in Realization_

Calleigh Duquesne had lost her senses. Literally. She couldn't see anything but the bright burning residue of white light inside her eyelids. She couldn't hear anything but the faint high-pitch buzz, agitating her ears with it's incessant monotone. There was nothing to taste or smell but the thin, stale air. Her entire body felt numb, with the exception of her head.

Ironically, that was one of the only things she could feel. The weight and consistent throbbing made Calleigh wince. She made one attempt to move her head, but it sunk, her chin digging painfully into her chest.

Drugged? Definitely. Kidnapped? There was a strong possibility. Maybe she was dead, or dying. They always said that you see the lights at the end of your life. None of this made sense, and well Calleigh, she was a woman of sense...just at this moment, nothing made sense.

Calleigh believed she was conscious, her mind was too active for a dream. She wanted to open her eyes but was too afraid of what she'd see. Calleigh Duquesne was afraid.

Just then, Calleigh picked up on the sound of a clasp, as if a door had been open. She heard the soft padding of footsteps, definitely not one a killer or kidnapper would take. She had to be in a hospital.

Why? Why was she in a hospital? Did she get hurt on the job? Did she pass out somewhere? She definitely couldn't tell from her body because it hurt so bad. That's it! She must've been in a car accident? Still, she couldn't be sure.

"Calleigh?"

For one second, Calleigh held her breath as her name was called. There was familiarity and even concern in that voice, but she couldn't place a face. It was almost as if her entire memory had been wiped clean of the past twenty-four hours.

"Calleigh?"

Another startling revelation. A nurse or doctor wouldn't address her as "Calleigh." They'd address her by her last name. Whoever was in the room, knew her and knew her personally.

"Calleigh," the voice called again. "Are you awake?"

That was a good question. Was she awake? She had believed she was conscious, but this was too weird. Everything was weird and these questions set her a step back. She needed to be in charge again, needed to know exactly what was going on. The only way to be sure was to open her eyes and that's exactly what she was going to do.

Putting her fear aside, Calleigh began opening her eyes. Lash by lash, Calleigh tore open her painfully sealed eyes. She instantly regretted it. The white light was even brighter than she imagined. It seeped into her eyes and burned like acid. Each flutter of her eyes stung more than the last, but she had to force it. She was a fighter and she needed to get to the bottom of this immediately.

She squinted, looked around the room as her eyes settled on the other person in the room. It was Eric, his eyes locked on hers. She wanted to smile, at least acknowledge that she was sort of happy to see him, but his eyes tore away from hers instantly as he moved to the other side of the room. Her eyes followed him and for the first time, she got a look around the room. All white walls and a simple door with a window. Very Eerie. Very unwelcoming. But...Eric was here with her, so it couldn't be too bad?

She glanced over at Eric. He was standing at a cart, his hands busy on something. As if he could feel her eyes, he turned around, smiling, like a sadistic maniac.

"I've been waiting for you to wake," he mumbled, stepping closer to her.

Calleigh tore her eyes away from him; she was more confused now than she was when her eyes were closed. She looked at her body and realized the green hospital pajamas, but this was no hospital. Just what the hell was going on?

She glanced at Eric once more, this time noticing the syringe in his right hand. She locked eyes with him, but his eyes was distant. Something was wrong. She had to be dreaming because Eric wouldn't do this, but here he was, coming at her with a syringe filled with clear liquid, with a crazed look on his face.

_x x x –_

_

* * *

__Please review and let me know what you think. Like I mentioned, I started writing on this a few months ago and I opened it a few days ago to see where I was going with this. It's just an idea so far, but hopefully this can turn into a plot. I have a few ideas on where I want to go with this, but I need to know that I'm not crazy in doing this. lol haha =)_


End file.
